


Leo needs a cigarette

by x3_NaWnOmSchnuff



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Ada is pregnant in highschool, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, about gil, alsooo, and jack is drunk and high, break and vince argeu, catphobia, jack is just straight up stupid, leo being sex deprived, leo is very addicted to cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff/pseuds/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff
Summary: Leo tried not to stare at Vincent's cigarette.„Yeah, I noticed and I bullied him a little about it“, Break responded to Lottie, „you know, now I'm carrying pictures of cats with me to show him and make him let me stay inside.“Leo dared to look at Vincent and oh, oh, Break shouldn't have said that.„Don' do that, you bastard. His phobia is serious! You don't know what traumatised him so much about cats, so just don't do that! It hurts him!“Break just laughed and also pulled out a cigarette at the same time Lottie did.And now it was getting really hard for Leo not to beg someone for one. He would stay through this.





	Leo needs a cigarette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_write_hurt_not_comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_hurt_not_comfort/gifts).



> Yeh... another fic swap with @i_write_hurt_not_comfort . WHO WOULD'VE GUESSED WHEN LOOKING AT THE TAGS.  
> Also a short note: god, please don't read fifty shades of grey I share Vincent's opinion on it

With another look his watch, Leo made sure that it was exactly ten o' clock.

„Elliot, we have to go“, he said to the tired boy next to him who nodded in agreement.

Leo raised his hand slowly and tried to think of disgusting things to make him look pale.  
Yes, injuries caused by box jellyfish seemed appropriate for this.

Very appropriate.

„Yes, Leo? Do you have a question?“

„Could I please go outside for a while? I'm not feeling too well.“

Leo tried to think of the bones sticking out of humans when... he really felt sick now. Great, great, it worked.

„Of course! You really look pale. Go and take Elliot and some water with you in case something happens to you.“

„Thanks“, Leo forced a smile and banned the thoughts of box jellyfish injuries from his mind now.

He stood up, reached for the water in his bag and walked towards the door, Elliot following him with a sigh.

As Elliot closed the door behind him and took Leo's hand, his pale cheeks regained colour and he stretched the arm which was not held by his boyfriend.

„Alright then. Where did we plan to meet up? I forgot, sorry.“ Elliot yawned, happy to have gotten out of boring maths lesson. He would rather write a bad test than sit in that room listening to how algebra worked.

He wouldn't understand it anyways.

„Behind the second building because there aren't windows so that we can smoke.“

„Right... smoking“, Elliot was seemingly tired after that lesson, „I really need a cig now. Do you want one when we're outside?“

Leo shook his head.

„No, I made a smoking schedule for myself to smoke at least... a little less. My next time is later in the break at half past ten.“

Elliot grinned and shot him a glance.

„You won't keep up to that schedule, Leo, I know you well enough for that.“

The shorter boy just grumbled as he walked down the stairs. Elliot was right.

How was he going not to smoke when Lottie, Vincent, Break and Elliot smoked? But he hadn't brought his cigarettes with him. Maybe that would help.

Elliot opened the door for him and Leo stepped outside. It was far too warm, even for summer. 

Thirty-eight degrees celsius was an inhuman temperature and the thing that made him the saddest was that it was too hot to have sex during the day or the evening and Elliot would not stay awake until later in the night and if Leo tried to seduce him, he'd just fall asleep anyways.

He really hoped for a thunderstorm and a drop of temperatures soon.

Otherwise he'd go wild.

When they reached the second building, they could already hear Lottie's giggling.

„Hey, I sense Elly and Leo“, said another voice and Elliot immediately sped up and ran around the corner, dragging the poor unsporty Leo behind him.

„Break! Never dare to say that name EVER again! Just don't! My name's Elliot and nothing else!“

The white haired-man just shrugged, the typical smirk on this face.  
Leo had to face it – without that smirk, he wouldn't be Break.

Lottie handed a cigarette over to Vincent who lit it up and put it into his mouth.  
He inhaled, took the cigarette away and exhaled the smoke.

Leo closed his eyes and tried to breath in calmly. He could smell the bitter smoke of it and oh god how much he WISHED to taste that now.

„Leo? You alright?“, Lottie asked and patted his shoulder.

Leo backed away immediately. The only touch he allowed was Elliot's and oh, he craved that more than a cigarette now.

„Yeah, I'm fine. Break, did you bring the book I asked you to?“

Maybe seeing the book would lighten up his mood and distract him from the cruel need of cigarettes.

Break nodded and pulled it out... somewhere. Leo didn't know where exactly he pulled it out from because even in this weather, Break was still wearing at least three layers of clothing. Well, he didn't really wonder about that, Break was extremely skinny after all and if Leo didn't knew better, he'd think that he had an extreme eating disorder.

He handed it to Leo who had to grin immediately.

„Finally some good stuff to read.“

„Leo? Wh-what...?“, Elliot stuttered, staring at the cover in shock.

„Elliot, seriously?“, Leo said annoyed, „everytime I read erotic novels, you scream at me like this, just get used to this! Lottie, Vincent and Break are just the best people to get those from, so don't act as if you didn't knew I was going to read Fifty Shades of Grey one day! I mean, it's a classic!“

„A classic for needy housewives, but definitely not good, too cheesy and just stupid“, Vincent intervened, stating his opinion pretty much clearly.

„Well, well, I'll read it anyways, you can't convince me not to. Any interesting news from your class? Someone pregnant again?“

Lottie shook her head very disappointed.

„No, the case of Ada Vessalius will probably stay the only high school pregnacy in our class. But man, have you seen that our dear Gilbert is now responsible of making us students go outside? Man, he sucks so much at it, he's way too nice for that.“

Leo tried not to stare at Vincent's cigarette.

„Yeah, I noticed and I bullied him a little about it“, Break responded to Lottie, „you know, now I'm carrying pictures of cats with me to show him and make him let me stay inside.“

Leo dared to look at Vincent and oh, oh, Break shouldn't have said that.

„Don' do that, you bastard. His phobia is serious! You don't know what traumatised him so much about cats, so just don't do that! It hurts him!“

Break just laughed and also pulled out a cigarette at the same time Lottie did.

And now it was getting really hard for Leo not to beg someone for one. He would stay through this. He didn't completely want to damage his lungs.

Wow, Elliot had really changed his view on things.

„Hurting Gilbert is the point of all this, Vincent. If you don't want to hang around with us, just leave.“

Ok, maybe Leo should change the topic, this was touching the danger area.

„Anyways, have you heard of what Jack has done last week? Like, seriously, that was the worst thing ever.“

Elliot immediately broke out into laughter at the pure thought of it.

„No, what did he do?“

As expected, Lottie was the first one to be interested in gossiping about Jack Vessalius, the most popular guy at school among the girls and probably also among some boys.

She hated him with everything she had just beause he had refused to go on a date with her.

„Ok, Leo, can I please tell the story?“, Elliot asked and Leo wanted to scream things at him like 'hello, thanks Elliot, I just wanted to distract my brain from wanting to smoke' but he ended up mumbling a 'sure'.

„Ok, so, Jack arrived already drunk and with a bottle of vodka in his hand last Monday. He somehow managed to hide that from the teachers tough and in the first break he smoked weed and seriously, I have no idea how he even made it back to the classroom, but he started flirting with Mister Barma and started stripping in front of everyone and he's not allowed to come back for three weeks for now because he broke so many school rules.“

Now even Vincent was grinning and Break was laughing.

„How is he still that popular and why didn't our school just get rid of him completely after this? I mean, if the teachers knew what we're doing here, I'm sure we wouldn't be suspended for just three weeks!“

„Oscar Vessalius“, Leo reminded them that Jack's and Oz' uncle was closest to the head teacher.

His hands had begun trembling now.

Elliot pulled out a cigarette himself now and Leo let go of his hand which was sweaty anyways.

Really, it should not be that hot, that was just too much for him.

Leo preferred autumn and winter by far.

Maybe he should kill himself as soon as June started and beg Elliot to performance necromancy on him in October.

Yes, yes, that was a good idea.

He was happy that people being able to read thoughts was not a thing. Break would have laughed so much at him.

„Leo, you aren't even smoking yet, are you ok?“

„No, I just don't want to smoke that much.“

Elliot was still holding the pack of cigarettes in his hand and Leo's eyes quickly focused on it.  
Maybe he could steal one and act as if it was planned. Yes, maybe that was a good idea, then he wouldn't need one at half past ten.

Otherwise he'd break his schedule.

Only once, he said to himself, I will only smoke once out of schedule.

He breathed in and held his breath as he tried to grab the pack but Elliot had already snatched it away.

„You wanted to smoke less so no, Leo. You won't get one.“

„But-“, he was aware that he sounded like a whiny kid trying to convince their parents to buy them that chocolate bar, „I just... in break later on it's more difficult to not get spotted so... just hand me one!“

Ok, ok, Leo had to face another thing today – he was absolutely addicted to cigarettes and he didn't know how to survive this schedule at all.

„Leo, no.“

„Elliot...!“, he begged and grabbed Elliot's hand in a desperate try to make him soften.

But Elliot just grinned at him pretty much EVIL.

„But Leo! Didn't you say you wanted to smoke less? I think that was a very good idea!“

„I feel the sexual tension even though I'm not one of you guys“, Break said, earning a death glance from both sides of the couple.

„Shut the fuck up, Break“, Leo growled and then he pressed Elliot against the wall, another desperate attempt.

„Elliot, if you don't give me a cig now, I'll tell them about our sex life or well, about the sex life we had before the heat.“

„Do it. You're way too addicted, at least I only smoke like three cigs a day but you're worse than a chimney, so Leo, stop.“

„Ok, first of all, Elliot has that very weird fetish-“

He couldn't finish his sentence because of warm, a little chapped lips on his own.

And they were moving and oh god, Elliot didn't know what he was doing to his boyfriend right now because Leo was so desperate to just have someone else do him.

„Sexual tension is being resolved right in front of our eyes“, Break commented but Leo didn't care oh god, he would do that even in front of them after three weeks of no Elliot.

„I see“, Lottie agreed and Vincent just nodded – Leo could make that out at the sound of Vincent's many piercings touching.

Elliot's hands were on his lower back and Leo would do everything to have them even lower and when one hand left him, he hoped that it would slip into his pants.

Elliot also seemed to refuse to perform a tongue kiss in front of everyone so Leo had to deal with only being allowed normal kisses.

He raked his hand through Elliot's hair, pushing him closer to himself.

Lottie giggled and suddenly Elliot pushed the very hot and bothered Leo away.

He opened his eyes, not knowing that he had closed them in first place.

Suddenly Elliot put a cigarette into Leo's mouth and grinned at him.

„I hope this calms you down until we're at home.“

Without even thinking about anything, Leo inhaled the smoke and his hands immediately stopped trembling.

This was indeed better than sex.


End file.
